parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the LEGO Engine's List of Trains in Trust Thomas and Other Stories - Narrated By George Carlin.
Here are a list of trains that should look in the Trust Thomas and Other Stories Full VHS by Thomas the LEGO Engine. List of Episodes *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) Note *Thomas has Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach on his branchline, and when James shunts freight cars in the yard, Gordon asks him to pretend being ill, leaving Thomas to take six freight cars and a caboose to the quarry, and end up having an accident, with Edward taking him to the works on his Breakdown train, forcing Duck to take Thomas's freight cars, and causing Gordon and James to go back to the shed, with Bertie meeting up after his accident. *Mavis is a young quarry diesel engine, who works for the Quarry Company for her husband, Edward, and is shunting all the freight cars into their sidings. which makes Toby cross, until he loses patience, and picks up five freight cars and a caboose. Mavis tells Diesel about Toby being an old fusspot and knowing that only steam engines can manage foolish freight cars, but when Diesel knows nothing about the freight cars, Mavis doesn't realize this. Mavis tells Toby that she can manage only, but ends up having trouble with the freight cars and a caboose, and is stuck on a slope with Toby pushing backward. *When Percy arrives and collects four freight cars after he meets up with Mavis, Mavis has to obey Percy's commands by shunting the freight cars where Toby wants by making several journeys. When Mavis picks up six freight cars and a caboose, Toby puts up eight freight cars and a caboose, but ends up speeding down the line after getting bumped by the cars, and almost falls off the bridge, but is saved by Mavis, who tells Sir Topham Hatt that she can be really useful after Toby managed to stop them. Mavis becomes really useful and becomes really useful that she decides to have a crush on Edward, who decides to make her wife queen of the Quarry and the foolish freight cars. *James is hauling eight freight cars in the opening, but is later seen pulling two coaches, then is seen later pulling three coaches for Gordon after tricking Thomas into shunting the freight cars for Gordon. Unfortunately when he gets caught by Sir Topham Hatt, James' joke backfires on him after Percy passes with a freight train, when James goes to the shed, and stays with Gordon and Henry, who tease him. James later returns to apologise to Thomas, and picks up his eight freight cars that he was seen pulling early in the opening scene. *When Thomas puffs with Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, along past Edward with two coaches in the opening scene, he puffs past Percy, who agrees to take the children when he meets Harold, but passes James with a three coach working, and gets adviced to be careful by Edward. No matter what the weather Percy picks up Annie, Clarabel, and Thomas's special coach, and a caboose, and sets off for home, but nearly drowns in the water, and get saved by Harold. After Percy's crew get hot drinks from Harold, Percy manages to get home, thanks to Thomas, who takes over the train, and leaves. *Henry in the opening passes by with three coaches, but runs light engine toward the forest, and likes it so much that he wishes to stay here. A stormy night harms the forest, and when Donald sets off with the breakdown train, Henry follows with his flatcars to pick up some logs, and feels glad for the wood to be put to good lose, but still feels sorry to lose part of his forest. Toby picks up some freight cars full of splendid young trees, and gets the best he ever wants, but sets to the forest. Henry is so proud that when he returns to the forest, he is pleased to have his forest back again. *In the opening scene, Gordon hates mud, and blows it all over James, who is so furious that he needs another shower. Gordon, still dirty, decides to pull the express, but instead gets cleaned after Henry gets the chance to pull the express. He pulls freight cars for the rest of the day, but bumps them hard, and advices James to be careful. James refuses to believe Gordon, and takes away the Express, but has trouble getting up the hill, and needs Gordon's help. After Gordon helps James to the top, Gordon decides to pull the Express again now. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17